


Delaware Gals

by GardenBodied



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenBodied/pseuds/GardenBodied
Summary: Idk great gatsby and Hitchcock's movies inspired me to pull an old oc out lmao





	

" Another news story about jack squat. Think people wanna talk about the whole expansion on Chicago, but no let's talk about the jazz and alcohol now. "The man behind the desk's voice only boomed over the clattering of an old fan by Fitzgerald corporation, the only thing pumping out anything good on a hot June day in 1962. A female reporter and a male reporter sat side by side, fanning themselves with the folders filled with busted cases. Busted meaning a flop of a news story.

" Ms. Pamela, you said that you had a good story but all I see is party life. We are a news paper for god's sakes. Not some hoitty toitty fashion magazine that you worked on. " His big, slurring voice oozed out, almost like the bourbon he was sipping finally caught up to him and oozed out onto the files sitting in her lap. " Well, Mr. Kestrel- I honestly think that... well it's the 60's now and it's Chicago.. I honestly think it would be good for some snippets of a nightlife here. "The male reporter, formally known as Mitchell, the officer pig; held in snickers. Pamela's eyes only traced his snickers in with a quick glare of deep blue eyes.

" Well I could give less then two damns about nightlife. I don't want to see anything till I get a proper story on my desk... you're dismissed. "Pamela's brown eyebrows furrowed in a hidden grotesque anger that she will only tell to a smooth glass of brandy and a cigarette that was kissed to have red stains on the tanned filter.But oh she didn't protest, she only picked herself up and worked her way out of the stuffy office and into a bustling shared space; her heels clicking as she went to go and throw away the nightlife gossip and where to go straight into the trash. A lot of her stories would retire there only for someone to fish it out. 

The tall, pale woman sat down and sighed, taking off red-framed glasses and looked at what laid on her typewriter in front of her. " hoity toity my rear... " she scoffed before ripping up the beginning of a jazz scene article and tossed it's remaining bits onto the floor.

" Psst! Hey, doll! How did it go? " Pamela looked up to see the o'so lovely and o'so annoying Debbie Burrows. A tall, bird beak nosed woman with an outdated auburn flapper girl hairstyle. Her thick Chicago accent made her unbearable all together; but she only counted when the squawking woman had to just go with her to a bar for some drinks." He denied it, like usual.. " Pamela rubbed her tired and makeup-less eyes; it's been a product of late nights at the desk, black coffee and a pack of smokes with a burnt out match book to keep her company. " Aww, don't beat ya self up over that, Suga.. " her red nails drummed against her make-up caked face as she gave a crooked tooth smile. Debbie wasn't ugly, she was actually beautiful but her personality made boyfriend after boyfriend leave her townhouse screaming in fear.

Lock up your sons, mothers. She is only good for a lay.

" I shouldn't but it's giving me hell, I pour something out and he turns it down, is it because I'm a woman? I bet that's it. "

" Hey what does that make me? Chopped liver? "

Pamela sighed and cleaned off the crumbs from burnt toast off the surface of her writing desk straight to the floor; she always made the janitor work so hard, but she wanted to protest and vent. They just so happened to be cleaning up after her intentional messes." In all due respect, Debs. I need to work and by work I mean, suffering over stories that will never see the face of a reader or feel the heat in the city. " Debbie graduated from leaning her desk to sitting halfway off her desk.

" You just need some R&R, lil' relaxation for ya self, suga.. I heard up north by the lakes is beautiful at this time. " 


End file.
